


Close Together

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Literally just smut in a closet, M/M, Sassy Wil is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford's been a little...extra with Dark all day and after Dark has had enough and he shoves Wilford into a closet, they both get to burn off some steam.





	Close Together

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for some NSFW Darkstache in a closet

Wilford let out a light chuckle after getting slammed into the wall, the door shutting loudly and a very flustered Dark pinning him on said wall. He twitched his mustache a little and winked at Dark, not shocked at all when lips were harshly pressed against his own.

He groaned a little when hands were tightly gripped against his hips and he could feel something hard prodding his thigh. Dark growled into Wilford’s ear, earning a slight shiver from the other man as his gray hands did quick work of Wilford’s shirt buttons. 

“Darky, darling, aren’t you going to say anything.” Wilford said, tilting his head back to give Dark more room on his neck to nip at it. 

“You’ve been grabbing my ass, touching my thigh and whispering dirty things in my ear for the past three hours. I think you know what I want.” Dark spoke directly into Wilford’s ear, gently dragging his nails up Wilford’s stomach and chest and slowly sliding the shirt off of his shoulders, causing the suspenders to fall away. 

“Is my little demon all worked up?” Wilford teased, gasping out when Dark pinched his nipple. 

“You tell me.” Dark ran his tongue along Wilford’s jaw before removing the other man’s shirt completely and tossing it aside. 

“We’re in a closet, dear, I thought we both came out of that.” Wilford’s laugh became a little moan when Dark ground his hips against him. “You couldn’t even wait to get to the bedroom?” Wilford felt his leg getting gripped and lifted up to wrap around Dark’s waist. He held onto Dark’s shoulders as Dark began rolling his hips more, brushing their clothed crotches together. 

“This is your fault.” Dark said, biting at Wilford’s collarbone. 

“I would have never guessed.” Wilford chewed on his lip when Dark began kneading his rear with both hands, struggling to keep his leg up on his own after a bit. “Darky, check my pocket.” Dark raised a brow before doing what Wilford said and shaking his head when he pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Dark asked. 

“Maybe.” Wilford held out the word and was cut short of finishing by Dark shoving the bottle into his mouth. 

“Hold that for me, will you?” Dark chuckled as he began undoing Wilford’s pants. Wilford moved to take the bottle out of his mouth but Dark grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. “Keep them there.” Dark growled, letting Wilford go and slipping off his tie. Wilford watched as Dark used the tie to bound his hands together. “Just to make sure.” Dark said when he was done taking a moment to remove his blazer and tossing it to join Wilford’s shirt on the floor. 

Wilford smirked around the bottle as Dark took his sweet time carefully pulling every single button of his shirt apart, knowing Dark was doing that to make him impatient and it was already working. Wilford waited for Dark to remove his shirt but Dark decided to press himself against Wilford again and gnaw at his neck while rubbing his thumb in a circle on top of Wilford’s nipple, stopping only when Wilford let out a soft groan. Wilford let out a huff and Dark chuckled, his shirt now getting discarded as well. 

“Is my little prince getting worked up?” Dark asked with a large grin, finally removing the bottle from Wilford’s mouth. 

“You’re not fair.” Wilford said. 

“Whoever said I was?” Dark winked before putting the bottle back and earning a snort of annoyance. “Don’t worry, dear, it’s only for a moment.” Dark hooked his thumbs into the top of Wilford’s pants and started tugging them down. “I need both hands for this.” He added in a whisper, pulling both Wilford’s pants and boxers to the ground, placing his foot on them so Wilford could step out of them. “There.” Dark took the bottle again. 

“You’re having too much fun.” Wilford said. 

“You started it by having fun yourself.” Dark popped open the lid and squirted some lube on his fingers. 

“I just love seeing you all flustered, my dearest Darky.” Wilford sang, licking his lips a little when Dark gripped at the back of his thigh. 

“Up, up, Wilford.” Dark ordered, smirking when Wilford immediately jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Someone’s eager.” Dark whispered, slipping a finger into Wilford. Wilford closed his eyes and let out a little whine, already craving more. “Does someone want more?” Dark asked, lightly pulling his finger out. 

“What do you think?” Wilford said, hissing when Dark shoved two fingers in. “Fuck.” 

“You need to stay quiet. Or else the others may hear.” Dark chuckled, curling his fingers and grinning when Wilford let out a loud gasp. 

“Your hand is inside of me like I’m a damn puppet, do not tell me to be quiet.” Wilford growled. 

“But do you want someone to walk in and see you like this? Naked, worked up and with my fingers fucking you into a begging mess?” Dark said in a low tone, pushing a third finger in and pumping them in and out. 

“I’m not a begging mess.” Wilford protested, his voice a little breathy. 

“Yet.” Dark whispered, moving his hand faster and feeling satisfaction when Wilford’s legs hugged him tighter. 

“D-Dark, fuck.” Wilford groaned out, his hands sliding down the wall and resting on top of his head. 

“What was that about not begging?” Dark hummed, pressing several kisses on Wilford’s chest. 

“Not begging...just...commenting.” Wilford panted out, enjoying the quick pace of Dark’s hand, whining when Dark took it away.  

“You know what to say.” Dark sang. 

“Don’t be a dick.” Wilford huffed

“But don’t you want mine?” Dark chuckled as he worked on undoing his belt and pants. 

“Dark!” Wilford whined. 

“Hush.” Dark said against Wilford’s lips after getting his pants and boxers down to the ground. “You know what to do.” 

“Fucking…” Wilford grunted, feeling Dark rubbing himself against his hole. “Please?” 

“Please, what?” Dark asked, tilting his head a little. 

“Please fuck me.” Wilford arched his back a little when Dark began slowly sliding himself in. 

“I bet your arms are getting tired.” Dark grabbed Wilford’s elbows and moved his arms so they were around his neck. “Better?” Wilford just nodded his head while Dark placed his hands on his hips. “Good.” Dark said before beginning to slowly move his own hips. 

“Oh, Darky~” Wilford moaned. “I love the way you fill me.” Wilford saw the light blush on Dark’s face and felt how Dark was already going a little faster. “You’re doing amazing. Every movement is like pure bliss.” Wilford continued, seeing that Dark was now fully blushing and the hold on his hips was bruisingly tight. “Come on, my Dark Lord, show me what you got. Make me yours. Make me into the mess you want me to be. I know you can. You’re always so good at working my body perfectly and-” Wilford let out a loud moan as Dark started to pound into him. “F-Fuck. D-Dark. Dark.” Wilford leaned forward and clung onto Dark, feeling his dick rub against Dark’s stomach as he was bounced harshly. “So good. So good.” Wilford managed to sputter out and he could feel himself getting close and with how Dark’s even pace was beginning to break, he knew Dark was as well. 

“Wil.” Dark grunted out, hissing a little when Wilford bit into his shoulder. He felt something warm on his stomach and with Wilford clamping down around him, he soon came as well. Dark rode out his orgasm with Wilford for a moment before stopping, leaving both of them panting. 

“So...am I still in trouble?” Wilford asked with a weak laugh. 

“I’ll let you know later tonight.” Dark chuckled.  


End file.
